Question: Simplify the following expression: ${5(2+t)+3(4t+1)}$
Answer: Distribute the ${5}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {5(}\gray{2+t}{)} + 3(4t+1) $ $ {10+5t} + 3(4t+1) $ Distribute the ${3}$ into the parentheses: $ 10+5t + {3(}\gray{4t+1}{)} $ $ 10+5t + {12t+3} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${t}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {5t + 12t} + {10 + 3}$ Combine the ${t}$ terms: $ {17t} + {10 + 3}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {17t} + {13}$ The simplified expression is $17t+13$